ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayato
How Ayato joined the Tourney Amagiri Ayato (天霧 綾斗) is the male protagonist of Gakusen Toshi Asterisk. Ayato's main objective behind entering Seidoukan Academy is to find a purpose in life, though later the latter changes to fighting for Julis. After a Festa, Ayato is confronted by a Makyan named Garlic Jr. and invites to a "special Festa" that's to be held in Nintendo Land. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ayato holds his Orga Lux sword, Ser-Veresta at his side. After the announcer calls his name Slowly raises his sword, puts a second hand on the hilt, then swings it down as the camera zooms saying "I don't mean to intrude but..." Special Moves Tobiazami (Neutral) Ayato holds his sword in his right hand, twists his body, then swings in a wide arc. Ayato then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to his other hand. Kugatachi (Side) Ayato generates five thrusts and four different kinds of slashes. Fuwaguruma (Up) Ayato twists his body as he jumps, then kicks his opponent's face three times. Soekibachi (Down) Ayato thrusts forward to entice his opponent to attack, then withdraws his sword, using the blade to knock his opponent's weapon up. He attacks again while his opponent is caught off guard. Gyakurasetsu (Hyper Smash) Ayato controls the flow of power from several opponents to make them kill each other. If in a single player battle, the opponent will not attack Ayato, but in multiplayer, enemies on another team will attack each other. This wears after 20 seconds. Kugatsuchi (Final Smash) Ayato breaks his opponent's arms, crushes their legs, then punches his opponent's liver, heart, spleen, lungs, and kidneys, with the last strike an elbow to his opponent to send them flying, for a total of nine strikes. Victory Animations #Ayato withdraws his sword and says "I think you should save that question for the guy who fired the spear." #Ayato stabs the ground with his sword, then swings it up saying "You know, you don't have to be so polite." #Ayato does two kicks, then a sword slash to the left saying "Without it, Julis might've let me go, so I don't know why I'm thanking you for." On-Screen Appearance Ayato jumps into the field from the background and readies Ser-Veresta saying "I, Ayato Amagiri, hereby accept your challenge. Trivia *Ayato's rival is the usurping Makyan, Garlic Jr.. *Ayato Amagiri shares his English voice actor with the pink Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Snapper and Gowther. *Ayato Amagiri shares his French voice actor with Heidern, Magaki, Hwa Jai, Igos du Ikana, Silber, Ky Kiske, Koro-sensei and Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. *Ayato Amagiri shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Wild Fang, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Moroha Haimura, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Gustaf and Tapion. *Ayato Amagiri shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kimimaro, Garuda, Takeda Takahashi, Roger Jr., Light Yagami, Snipe Anteator, Ichimatsu, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Ru Kain (in the SPT-ZK-53U Zakaal), Gym Ghingham (in the Turn X, Roy Bromwell and Arslan. *Ayato's select pose resemble's Kojiro Sasaki's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors 2. Category:The Asterisk War characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters